


amusement

by svttv



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: the kids come across an abandoned amusement park





	amusement

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no specific ship I had in mind while writing this, I left it as open interpretation. You can see it as violetine, clouis, or just buds being pals.

“Come on, Vi! I totally had it!” Louis exclaims, taking Clementine’s offered help and standing up from his former position on the ground. AJ and Clem still are standing in silence, catching their breath after what they’d just witnessed.

Violet frowned, wiping her bloodied cleaver on a dirtied nearby towel. “A thank you would’ve been nice.” She said simply, turning to the direction of the convenience store entrance and began walking. “No, you didn't. You have to start being more careful!” The brunette girl sounded exasperated at this point, exhausted from the deep fear that settled in. 

Louis sighed deeply, watching his friend walk away. Clem shook her head in disbelief as well, turning to follow the other. “Come on, let’s just get home.” She stated blandly, wanting to leave this store behind. The boy sighed in defeat finally, not saying another word and gesturing for AJ to follow her and he strayed behind.

The four walked out of the convenience store, staying wary of their surroundings. The walk back was filled with an uncomfortable silence, all still shaken up from Louis’ mishap that only had happened minutes before.

Louis eventually made his way in front of the group to walk, AJ by his side and the girls very close behind them. Saying that the run was a bust was an understatement, only making it out with a four bottles of ibuprofen, a few boxes of pads and tampons, and about two small bags of bandages.

They all were aware the trip had been risky, it even was called as far as a ‘waste of time’ from Ruby, who had refused to join the others. Clem had insisted though, claiming that anything was better than nothing. This far in the apocalypse most areas that were heavily populated with businesses had been ransacked in the beginning.

She couldn’t help feeling regret for the trip, putting the three people she cared about most in danger, almost even losing Louis in the process. And for what? Some lousy bandages.

The walk continued pretty quietly, everyone deep in their own thoughts before being ripped out of their spiral. “Clem! Look!” The girl was shocked out of her thoughts, eyes immediately furrowing and reaching for her knife expecting to see danger.

The group stopped in their tracks, probably expecting the same thing but with a few glances around, they were met with silence. “What?” Violet asks, her tone also weary. “Oh my gosh, a ferris wheel.” Louis finally said, looking in the direction AJ was pointing, his mouth turning up into a smile.

“A what?” AJ asked, lowering his arm to look at the older boy. Louis’ smile widened when he looked at AJ. “A ferris wheel! This is the fair! I totally forgot that the outbreak started right in the middle of fair season!” He exclaimed.

Clem’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Violet just rolled her eyes, sticking her cleaver back in it’s secure place. Louis turned around to look at the girls. “Remember Vi? We had a couple field trips out here? You always sucked at popping the balloons with the darts?”

His eye glistened with excitement just about. Clem might’ve been crazy, but she swears she could see the shine that went over his eyes at the memory. “Yeah? So what. Let’s just get back before it gets dark.” She states. AJ looked between the two so fast he just about got whiplash.

“Come on! Clem, you went to state fairs back at home right? What was your favorite part? I was more of a whack-a-mole guy myself.” His smile didn’t stray from his face, despite Violet’s lack of excitement for the memory.

Clem only glanced at him a second, “I, uh, don’t think I ever had the chance to go to one.”

Louis’ smile faded just as fast as it had arrived, and this caused even Violet’s ears to perk up, looking at the girl in surprise.

“What? You’ve never been to a fair? Clem.” Louis said in disbelief, pausing to look at her with a serious expression, silently calling bullshit.

She shrugged “I know what they are, but I guess my parents just never had time to take me.” She stated flatly, a bit annoyed by the conversation topic.

“Really? Not even an amusement park? You’re telling me you’ve never even sat in a ferris wheel?” Violet asked, her tone also filled with surprise. The girl shook her head. AJ began pulling on Louis’ jacket to avert their attention.

“Someone please tell me what it is!” Violet smiled sadly towards the boy, “They had these big machines that people would ride on for fun, but usually ended in lots of vomiting. They also had lots of over-expensive rigged games that you could play to win prizes.” The girl explained simply.

Louis turned towards him as well. “The games weren’t rigged, Vi just was bad.” Which resulted in a flick on the forehead from said girl.

“You think any of the games are still in shape?” He asks, his voice’s pitch getting higher as the excitement soon returned. Violet simply shook her head, “It wouldn’t hurt to try. And our buddies here have never been to one. What kind of people would we be to pass this opportunity up?”

He asked in a cheery tone, one similar to that of a game show host. He jogged towards the sealed gate, rusted and still locked up, and walks towards the stone surrounding it, placing his footing on it, beginning to climb the rocks. The other three followed behind him.

“Lou, what the hell are you doing?” Clem exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. The boy continues climbing up until he reached the stone that laid on top. “What does it look like? Violet and I are about to show you kids a good time.”

Clem began shaking her head again. “Stop goofing off, nothing works in there!” The dark hair girl explained, “Violet, back me up here?” She turns to the blonde, who just has a small smirk on her face. “For once I think I agree with Lou.” She shrugs, and Clem shakes her head in disbelief.

“What if there are walkers?” She asks them, to which Louis shrugged. “I think the place was closed the time stuff went to shit.” He gestures to the locked up gate, “If there is any there wouldn’t be any more than we could handle.” He says matter-of-factly.

AJ quite literally begins bouncing on his heels. “Clem! Please? Can we?” The small boy turns and flashes his eyes at her, his smile not leaving his face. Clem sighed, “For AJ.” She says simply.

The three around her busting out in smiles.AJ and her hand their bags filled with supplies to Violet and walk towards the stone wall. Clem bent down low enough to pick AJ up, groaning slightly. He really isn’t as small as she remembered. She lifted the boy up so Louis could grab him from the top of the fence.

Once at the top, he scooted further to the side to allow room for the girls to climb. Clem then placed her foot on one of the rocks on the wall, reaching her arm up for Louis to lift her up as well.

Once at the top, she leaned down to reach for the bags she’d recently handed to Violet so the girl could climb up as well.

“Take my hand.” Louis suggested as she began climbing up on her own. “No thanks, don’t know where those have been.” She teased, continuing her way to the top.

Clem dropped the bags down on the opposite side of the wall before jumping down and gesturing down for AJ to jump down into her arms. Violet and Louis following after.

AJ’s eyes widened quite comically at all the colorful booths that bombard you right at the beginning. “Let’s look around and see if anything works.”

Louis jogged his way past the first few booths that were either broken, or needed electricity and by the fourth one he stopped and smiled brightly, waving his hand at the others. In response, AJ began sprinting towards the boy.

“Look, what a coincidence that we find Violet’s favorite!” Violet released a groan, and Clem’s face broke out in a smile at the girl’s response. “The balloons are deflated.” She stated feigning disappointment, and the boy just smirked and jumped over the booth’s table.

He began looking around behind the counter, eyes sparkling as he spots a bag of untouched balloons. He grabs them quickly and sets them on the table. “Get to blowing!” He rips the bag open and everyone grabs a few to begin filling.

After they’ve got about a dozen, Clem begins breathing heavily. “I thought you said this would be fun!” She exclaims jokingly. Louishad already taken down the old deflated balloons and had been grabbing the filled ones one by one and tacking them on the board.

“Okay I think that’s enough. Anyone wanna start?” He’s met with no response. “Oh, right. Basically you throw darts at these and depending how many you pop results in what prize you get.”

AJ nodded in understanding before exclaiming his desire to go first. Louis begins looking around, frowning at his surroundings. “What’s wrong?” Clem asks, noticing his demeanor change.

“I don’t see any darts back here.” AJ’s smile faded, which didn’t go unnoticed by Violet. She frowned as well, looking around her for any replacement, walking over to a rock path and smiling. She picks up a couple and turns back. “AJ! heads up.” She walks over to him and places a few rocks in front of him, much to his confusion.

“These are small and pretty sharp. Should work just as well.” Clem sends her a small smile to which Violet returns. “Oh! She grabs a couple from AJ’s pile to slide towards Clementine. “This experience is yours too.” She explains, before turning back to grab more rocks.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Louis announces in some voice different from his own, impersonating that of someone that would work these games.

He points to AJ before exclaiming. “Do you want to win the Disco broccoli?” AJ jumps excitedly before nodding. “Then you must beat Clem and Violet here! Or more so Clem, as Violet has the arms of a t-rex.” He jokes, in which makes AJ giggle. Violet just begins tossing the rock up and down in her hand. “I wouldn’t make fun of someone armed with rocks.”

Louis makes a trumpet noise with his mouth, placing his hands there as well imitating playing the instrument as well, signifying the start of the game.

Clem throws her rock first, aiming for the big blue right in the center, hitting it but the balloon not popping. “Shit!” She exclaims, annoyed.

“Swear.” AJ says, before throwing his rock at the small green one next to Clem’s previous target, popping it in the process. The boy begins jumping up and down in triumph. Violet narrows her eyes on the balloon she had her heart set on. Reaching her arm back and launching the rock towards the purple target, ultimately missing.

“Annnddd we haaavvvee a winner!” Louis sings as he walks over to the boy, “Any prize of choi-“ he’s cut off before even finishing his sentence, “Disco broccoli!” He points to the large plushie above his head. Louis simply smiles and reaches up to pull the plushie from it’s call hook on the wall. AJ grabs the plushie from him, “Yes!”

After several minutes of walking around, and breaking into broken booths to get stuffed animals, they come across something Violet finds very exciting.

“Holy shit, Lou check it out!” This snaps the boy out of the conversation he was having with AJ, turning to look at what Violet had been talking about. “These were fun as shit as a kid.” She continues, smiling and gesturing the others to follow her. Clem turns to where the other girl is looking and her eyes widen as she sees how big the thing is. “Clem! It’s a funhouse!”

“Ohh shit! Do you think anything will work?” Louis asks, as to which Violet nods excitedly, “Of course! There’s the mirror mazes, the rolling floors, that big spinning tube that always made Aasim fall on his ass,” She smiles brightly at the memory, “We’ve gotta take them through.” She concluded, and Louis nodded. They all set their stuffed plushies down.

Louis and AJ walked through the entrance. “Be careful! Some things may not be intact!” Clem yelled after them, worriedly. The other two already through. After a minute, the girls entered the doorway.

The first thing they were greeted with a room with floors made out of balls, the two trying their best to walk through it without falling. Violet makes it to the end first, turning around to see Clem stumbling slowly with a smile across her face, finally landing on a normal level floor again.

The two turned to the next room, faced with multiple versions of themselves. Clem’s smile faded, now her eyebrows were furrowed in a cute confused expression, not even noticing Violet already moving through the maze.

She was shocked out of her trance when she heard the girl’s voice. “Come on slow-poke! I’ll be out before you even find your way through this maze!”

Violet teased from another part of the mirror trap. “Shut up! I’ll stab you!” Clem laughs, and begins making her way through. “That is, if you can figure out which Violet is the real Violet.” Clem doesn’t respond, running into her own reflection for the nth time.

The two make it through a few more obstacles, before being faced with the spinning tube that always got Aasim caught up. This time though, it wasn’t spinning. Much to Violet’s disappointment.

She stepped up on it and began turning sideways and walking, doing her best to make the thing turn. Clem notices this and steps beside her to start making the tube spin. The two begin laughing as Violet loses her balance a bit, almost slipping.

Once they finally made it to the small bridge on the outside, Clem was visibly nervous. “I don’t think we should, I mean this is old and it can break and-“ She begins talking faster and Violet just nudges her and points to Louis and AJ who had already made it to the other side, waiting on them. Clem shakes her head slowly, trying to ease the fear a bit. Stepping onto the thin bridge and begins walking slowly across, Violet waiting until she’s a good distance across to follow after.

“Clem! look at the slide!” At the top of the funhouse lays one of those slides with at least five lanes available. Louis smiles at this. “Luckily we don’t need anything turned on for this. Race you!” All four of them find their own respective slides, sitting at the top of each awaiting Louis to announce a start.

Once he noticed everyone was at the same spot he raised his hands so everyone could see, “One, two, three...go!” He said and clapped his hands at once, and all four of them took off, laughter filling the air.

The four of them made it back to the front of the gate where they had left their supplies, and were now equipped with more than enough plushies. AJ holding a disco broccoli plushie for himself and science dog for Tenn. Violet had found a small giraffe plushie she fell in love with, and an old crayon box for Tennesse.

The walk back home was filled with smiles and laughter. Willy had even been convinced they got bit or something by their strange positive attitudes, Violet especially.

It was the most fun any of them had genuinely had in years, and they couldn’t wait to take the rest of the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited!! i’ll go through it soon!
> 
> comments are vvvv appreciated


End file.
